


September 10, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I see two animals,'' Supergirl said while she smiled near the scowling preacher.





	September 10, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

''I see two animals,'' Supergirl said while she smiled near the scowling preacher and a zoo animal.

THE END


End file.
